Computer hosts include a chassis and electronic elements, such as a motherboard, a hard disk, and an optical drive device, fixed in the chassis. The hard disk and the optical drive device are fixed on a magnetic rack. The magnetic rack is screwed onto the chassis to fix the hard disk and the optical drive device in the chassis. In assembling and disassembling the hard disk or the optical drive device, the screws to be inserted or taken out, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.